What should never happend but did
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: What should never happend at Harry's 6th year but what is it? Who did it and why? rated for death and sadness. songfic somewhat I think r&r if you want. hope you like it


I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this fic. But I do own the Matsuda family.

Slytherin bashing with a lot Dursleys bashing with abuse and bulling.

What should never happen but did.

By: Snake D'Morte

They found them up in the astronomy tower in a pool of their own blood and other things their cloths was ripen apart and showing the deep purple black red skin under it holding hands with their face turn to each other.

It made the persons that find them, sick to their stomachs and one of them even had to run to the nearest restroom and puke.

"We have to do something." One of them said looking at the mess

The two other nods and all of them run to get the professors and the headmaster on their way to the great hall they all think who could do that to kids that young.

Dumbledore and the rest of the professor were having a meeting about school things when the three students come in running pale as ghosts.

"What is this about?!" Snape roar angry as hell.

The students start to tell the teacher about what they had seen and when they where finish the teacher run up to the tower just to find the worst thing they could imagine to think of. There on the floor was Harry James Potter and Serenity Mari Matsuda lying in their own blood and other stuff with their cloths ripped apart and with skin in the most horrible color.

"What is this? Who is responsible for this Joke!? POTTER YOU STUPID BOY STAND UP AND STOP THIS JOKE, YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID ATTENTION SEEKING FATHER AND GODFATHER GOOD THING THEY ARE DEAD! 500 POINTS FROM BOTH GYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW AND THE REST OF THE YEAR WILL YOU SERVE DETENTION WITH ME YOU FLITHY FREAKS SO UP NOW!" Snape roar and to everyone's terror he kick Harry in his side hard so hard that Harry fly right in to the wall with a sickening crack and a scream of horror from McGonagall.

"Severus that is enough for now goes to your room and don't you dare do anything that stupid again!" Dumbledore yelled to his young colleague angry.

This made Snape flee, when he was gone Dumbledore turn his face to the two young lifeless students on the ground and with a swish on his wand he had them float in the air and with that he and McGonagall walk to the infirmary so they could get help little did they know what Poppy would say.

Poppy looked up and nearly screamed when she saw Harry and Serenity and the teachers but she quickly turn on the pro healer mode in her and start to make orders to where to place the two bloody students. And as soon as they were in a bed she start to examine them first Serenity and the things she find made her sick and shocked and even a bit ashamed.

"Headmaster I have just finish my examine on Ms Matsuda, she has six of her ribs broken and three of them has puncture her left lung, her skull has several hair thin cracks, her left leg from the ankel to the hip is cross, her right arm is twisted so the bone is broken beyond repairing and same shoulder is dislocated, she has lost almost all her blood and her liver and kidneys is too damage to function at all, she has cut and bruises all over her body from both human force and from magic, she has mostly all of her muscle tissue rip apart from her right leg to her neck, she had several different poison in her system too some that ONLY Severus has in his privet cupboard in his office, she also had more than one really bad concussion. And by the look she hasn't eat good for at least three months. It seems like young Serenity has been abuse badly around six month from the time school begin till now maybe a week in to school…" She said and was about to say something more when Albus interrupt her.

"Is Ms Matsuda going to be okey?" he asked worried

"No Albus she is not going to be okey ever again, she is…dead and had been for not more than three hours, you better call her father over here so he knows what had happened and maybe he even know why she is dead." Poppy said with a sad voice

Dumbledore paled but nods and turn to the fireplace to call Serenity's father Ichiro****** Matsuda so he could come to Hogwarts.**

******When Dumbledore did that Poppy moved on to examine Harry she had hardly begin when she scream at the sight that meet her, the young boy's body was not only severe beaten under the blood and grim was scars running across his chest, back, arms, legs and even his neck had some scars on it. And he was so thin like a twig you could count the ribs on him.**

******At the end of the examiner Poppy was crying over the lost over two so young child.**

******At the same time **Ichiro****** had come throw the floo and was sitting with his daughter's hand in his crying.**

**"****Headmaster, Harry has nearly all his ribs broken but half of them has begun to heal the wrong way which mean that they are at least a few month old he must have got those ribs broken under the summer, he also has his left lung puncture under the summer and his right puncture a day or so ago, his right leg is much like Ms **Matsuda******'s cross beyond repair, his left hip has been broken for at least four month, his arms is both twisted one of them is broken the other is just twisted because an old broke that has heal wrong the old wound is from early this year I would say the beginning of the summer break, he has several hair thin cracks on his skull some old some new, he is severe underweight and **malnutrition and has been for years and many of his organs has only being working thanks to his magic so now they has collapse and is no longer working, he has lost most of his blood, he has nearly the same poison in his system as Ms Matsuda had same more and the same there it can only come from Severus, he has bruises and scar that are many years old and it seems like someone tried to break his spin but only bruised it badly same here as with the head cracks same is old same is new, he also had more than one really bad concussion, and finally his left eye is remove with what I think is a poison knife, and someone has totally destroyed his eardrums and that was at least three weeks ago making him nearly deaf on one ear, and almost all of his new wounds are being infected badly. It seems that Harry was badly abuse his whole life…" She said with a white face and again was she interrupts by Albus.

"Is he going to be okey Poppy?" Albus said pleading

**"****No Albus even if he was still alive would he die soon too. He is dead too same with him he had been dead for around three and a half hours." She said with tears running from her eyes.**

******Albus Dumbledore seem to grow older by the second he walk shaking over to the small boy's bed the same boy he had think of as a grandson he never had, the same boy who had just last week help his friend Mr Longbottom with his potion that boy was know dead and the same with young **Serenity****** that had been so full of life just a few hours ago. Both of them was now laying here cold as stone and without life.**

******The question that bothers Albus was who and why someone would do this to the children.**

**"****Albus they haven't been dead for a day yet you could try **Legilimency on them to see who did this." McGonagall said with Poppy nodding in the background.

Albus nod also and with a look at Ichiro who also look a bit hopeful at the chance to see who did this to his princess.

"We start with young Serenity and hopefully it will work and we will see what have happened to her." Albus said and point his wand at the young girl's temple and whisper the spell that sends them inside of Serenity's head and her memories.

_**Serenity**__**'s memories:**_

"_Hey it the freak!" a boy yelled and laugh with his friends all of them was a mix of both Raven and Snakes._

_Serenity just started fifth year__ was just sitting in the library reading her Mother's book when it was ripped from her hands and she find herself drag from the table by the hair and thrown down the stairs just to land on Harry who was laying on the floor half pass out from a beating from the snakes._

_Serenity__'s last thought before she also fainted was that it was only the first week on the new school year and that she was lucky to land on something this soft, after that she fainted just to wake up hours later and finding herself in Harry's lap and Harry half asleep with his head on hers and footsteps coming at them, soon a angry Snape was racing to them with a gleam in his eyes of pure joy._

"_MR POTTER AND MS MATSUDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? 40 POINTS FROM BOTH OF YOUR HOUSE! AND AWAY BEFORE I GET YOU TWO EXPELLD FROM THIS SCHOOL, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING …!" Snape yelled and woke up Harry with a slap._

_Both children ran as good as they could to the astronomy tower where they look at each other and sat down and fall asleep again lead against each other, both hoping that no teacher or student would find them till the morning._

(Memories flash before Albus and the rest they saw how Harry and Serenity start to be friend how the bullied just get bigger and bigger.)

_Serenity__ was sitting in the potion classroom waiting for the class to begin when Snape glared at her and with a hateful sneer he took ten points from her house for looking at a teacher in a disrespect way. And so it goes for most of the poison lesson __Serenity__ had, Snape was mean to her and took away more point from her them from anyone else and for nothing really._

(Memories flash once again by this time Albus and the rest saw how Snape bullied Serenity and gave her both detentions and took points when she hadn't done anything wrong, the Snakes in her class throw stuff in her cauldron to make it hurt her and make Snape mad at her. They did also see the friendship of Harry and Serenity grows stronger and how Harry as often as he could try to help Serenity took the bad beating for her, help her to heal with the help from young Hermione and Neville, and they did the same for Harry.)

_Serenity__ and Harry was sitting up in the astronomy tower a early Sunday morning both had sleep up there thanks to the fact that the Snakes and some other had beat them there and just left them._

_Serenity__ had her head on Harry's shoulder she was humming a song softly._

"_Serenity__ what are you humming?" Harry Asked softly._

"_Just a song my Mother just to sing to me when she was still alive." __Serenity__ said just as softly as Harry. "Do you want to hear it?"_

_Harry nod._

"_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need  
Someone to clap for them  
It's so hard, just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules._

_[Chorus:]  
You gotta scream until  
There's nothing left  
With your last breath, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Make'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore, say  
Here I am, here I am  
Here I am, here I am  
_

_You only get one life to work it  
So who care's if it's not perfect  
Say, "it's close enough to perfect for me"  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else  
You want to be  
If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that'll help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself  
_

_[Chorus]  
_

_The world better make some room  
Yeah, move over, over.  
Cause you're coming through  
Cause you're coming through  
_

_[Chorus]" __Sang _S_erenity__ softly looking out throw the window of the tower._

"_That was beautiful __Serenity__; you have a great singing voice." Harry said softly and kissed her on the head._

_Serenity__ smiled a smile of pure joy and hugged Harry._

(McGonagall and Poppy look a bit tear eyed by this both thought that the young pair was so adorable if not for the fact that they was thin and blood and dirty from the beatings. Albus wished he had a camera to take a picture of the two young ones. Ichiro****** smiled when he heard the same song that his late wife had sung to both him and their daughter.**)

_It was late at night and Harry and __Serenity__ was not in the tower but in the __Room of Requirement__ on a big king size bed both tried to sleep but neither of them could thanks to the bruises they had on their backs and sides._

"_Serenity__ I am really sorry for this, if I hadn't get drag away this would never had happened I am really sorry." Harry whispered horsey to __Serenity__ who had her head against his chest._

_Serenity__ looks at him and smiled_

"_Harry, you couldn't help that ten Snakes drag you of and beat you, I wish I could I help you but we where both in a tight spot… me being force feed Pain potion and you being throw out throw a window. I just wish the pain could go away so we could sleep, we have both Snape tomorrow what a nightmare." She said and hugged Harry softly, in response Harry kissed her forehead and hugged her back._

_After a while __Serenity__ started to humm a lullaby softly under her breaths, Harry look down at her, __Serenity__ was using Harry's lap as a pillow this was of course not the first time._

"_What are you humming?" he asked and yawn slightly._

"_A lullaby that my mom just to sing to me when I couldn't sleep." __Serenity__ said and sat up and move so she and Harry could switch places so he now was using her lap as a pillow, still humming __Serenity__ started to play with Harry's ebony black hair that was down to his neck but still messy as ever._

"_Night Owl calls while the dove soars across the silver moon_

_All alone the rose petals close and kiss the night_

_All across the darkened night sky sail fireflies_

_Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousand eyes._

_A dream, dream, no dream_

_You can feel the forest calling out to you_

_A dream, dream, no dream_

_Close your eyes my darling child._

_When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

_Morning dew and the scent of a jasmine summer breeze._

_Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head._

_All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies_

_All across the darkened night sky the thunder roars_

_Winds come howling harmony to a lone wolf's cry._

_A dream, dream, no dream_

_You can feel the forest calling out to you_

_A dream, dream, no dream_

_Close your eyes my darling child_

_When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

_Lonliness and a silence that smothers everywhere__" __She sang softly looking down at the young man that was now asleep softly in her lap._

_In the sleep Harry look so cute and without a problem in the world, it was so unfair that everyone seems to think that this young man no boy should carry the whole world on his thin shoulders._

_Serenity__ woke Harry up so they could both lie down to sleep a few hours before school would start again._

_Before the sleep had her in its grip __Serenity__ felt two arms sneak around her so small waist and pull her back against something soft and warm, and with that both children fall asleep with a thin smile on their faces._

(Albus and the other moved forward to the day Serenity was killed.)

_Serenity__ run and run she tried to get a way just like Harry was trying to do but the Snakes just run faster than her and soon was they beside of her and start hit her and kick her And she was sooo tired from the lack of both food, sleep and the beatings that she had got this past months._

"_Okey Freak your day have come and soon your will be gone from this world but first will we have some fun." One of them said and kicks poor __Serenity__ so she fly right in to the wall and got her air knock out of her and make tears drip from her eyes more from the pain them from the word of her abuser, she had all along known that this day would come when they grow tired of her and killed her she just hope that Harry would live. Her only regret was that she would never grow up and start a family with Harry in this life._

_The kicks and hits just got worse after a while the attackers got bored with just hitting and start to beat her with other things they find like a butterbeer bottle and they belts and even knifes that they cute her wrists with and deep wounds on her body they even used magic to hurt her, one of the Snakes fired a crucio at her that made her scream in pain but soon was her voice so horse that it was not even over a whisper and the attackers had put up privet spells and silence spells._

_One of the Snakes start to jump on her leg and broke it with a sicken crack and then he use a spell to crush it to mere dust._

_Two of them grab her arm and start to pull it a loud plop could be heard when the s shoulder jump off._

_One of the oldest of the Snakes whisper a spell that rip muscle tissue a few times before he was satisfied with the result._

_Soon __Serenity__ past out for the last time. Far away she felt how they cared her to the tower and dump her there so she would be hard to find the last thing she heard was "Okey now we have to find Potty and kill him too."_

_She woke up two hours later to find Harry laying next to her with open eyes or eye as the left eye was gone, she tried to smile at him and somehow she got the __strength____to take his hand in hers at the same time he did, and mouth the three word that explained what she felt for Harry James Potter; "I love you" he did the same and closed his eye for the last time._

_And with that was she dead and forever gone holding hands with the boy she loved._

_Serenity__ was only 16 years old when she died._

_**Serenity**__**'s memories end.**_

Albus and the other just stared at the dead girl no one had even suspect anything; they had seen the bullies and were going to talk to them but now were it not the time now was the time to look at Harry's death.

It pained Albus just thinking of what they was going to see nothing that was pretty he was sure of that and with a sad look at the boy, he once again whisper the spell and they enter this time Harry' mind and his memories.

_**Harry's memories:**_

_Harry was around two when his uncle started to beat him and he had beat Harry to this day._

"_FREAK comes here know or I swear to god I will rip you apart!" Harry's uncle yells after the boy who was lock under the stairs with no way to get to the angry wale person the young child was shaking of fear he really tried to open the door but couldn't a small cry escape Harry's lips and before he could even blink was the door to the cupboard open with a "bang" and a furious Vernon Dursleys red in the face nearly purple in the face._

"_YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS FREAK ARE YOU DEAF! I WILL BEAT YOU TILL YOU WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN" Vernon yell and drag the poor child out and down to the basement where he beat the child till it was nearly dead, after that drag Vernon poor Harry still pass out and toss him in to the cupboard without caring if he hurt the child more and lock then the door again still muttering about unthankful freaks and stuff like that._

(Harry's childhood pass before the eyes of Albus and the other, they saw how Harry at the age of three and a half learn to cook and how he got beaten when he burn the bacon and the eggs, they saw how his aunt bath the poor boy either in scolding hot water or ice cold water. They saw how Harry had to sometimes sleep outside in the snow how he was beaten when he got a cold. They saw how Harry's cousin beaten his smaller cousin and chase him, but worse of all they saw how the Dursleys hated anything that was not Dursleys-like and Harry was not at all Dursleys-like. The years ran away Albus and the rest saw Harry grow up from a thin beaten baby to a badly thin beaten child of eleven but he more look like eight.)

_It was the end of the first semester at Hogwarts and Harry was walking around in the castle trying to find the way back to his common room when he bump in to one of the seventh years Snakes._

"_Sorry I didn't see you, I am soo sorry." Harry whispered bowing._

_The Snake smiled an evil smile and gave Harry a hit in the stomach and made Harry fall to the ground._

_That was the first of many hits that Harry would get at Hogwarts._

_Harry was in his fourth year and he had detention with Snape who stood over him making hatful comment about Harry and his father, Harry ignored the professor and just scrub the cauldron faster hoping that get done soon._

_Snape was not happy with that and disappeared of to his office to get a small potion bottle, the potion was a pain potion. Snape walk to Harry and kick him in his already sore ribcage._

"_Potter drink or I will chop you up!" Snape roar and grab Harry by the scruff of the neck and more or less empty the bottle in Harry open mouth before he toss the poor boy to the wall before he just walk out living Harry on the floor trashing in pain worse than the crucio at times, the potion was made to the victim feel all the pain that it has had in its lifetime and Harry who had been abuse nearly he whole life had a lot of pain to fell._

(Albus felt sick to his stomach when he saw how Snape had treat Harry all this years. They did also get to see how exactly Snape "try" to "teach" Harry Occlumency it was horrible.)

"_Clear you head Potter or I swear I will make you drink a pain potion that I have been working on!" Snape yelled at Harry and cast a __Legilimency on the boy without any warning._

_After a few minutes Harry collapse on the floor panting of pain tears was running from his face._

_Snape just stood and watch the young boy._

"_You are truly pathetic Potter! You can't do anything right!__ Just like your father and godfather!__" he sneered at the boy and kicks him from the classroom but not before he had made Harry drink the pain potion that he had made._

_Harry had got as far as to the RR and was inside when the pain start to make him black out._

_A couple of hours later Harry woke up in a bed with Serenity sitting beside him reading and stroking his hair._

(The next memory made all of them even Ichiro****** who didn't know Harry too well, it make them cry both of sadness and of something else.**)

_It was the day before the summer holyday and Harry was in the old training room of D.A lying on a big pillow just thinking about the summer. A knock on the door made Harry jump he look at the door and smiled when Serenity and Neville come in both with band aid on them just like him._

"_Hey guy, how are you?" ask Harry _

_Both said that where okay, the three of them sat there and talk about everything and anything for an hour nearly two before Neville had to go and visit Hermione who had agree to be his girlfriend after the D.o.m fight._

_He left Harry and Serenity alone._

_After a while Harry start to hum the melody of a song he liked._

"_What is you humming Harry?" Serenity asked_

"_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here._" __Harry sang with a beautiful voice with sad undertone._

_Serenity__ had her eyes closed and was listen to the song._

"_It was beautiful Harry." She said._

(The next memory was from Harry's summer with the Dursleys and it was mildly put horrible. He was beaten from the moment he got in the house.)

_Harry sat on the pile of dirty bloody blanket that was his new bed in his new room if you could call the cold basement a room, he was chain to the wall._

_His stomach start growling after food that he was still after nearly two weeks waiting for, he was wondering if he was going to live to the end of the summer or if his relatives would win and he would die._

_Harry was not sure what he wanted, to die and don't have to have the whole world on his shoulder and just be a normal kid or live and be with Serenity._

_The scene change it was night and the Dursleys was asleep but Harry was still awake softly singing._

"_The wanderer has nowhere to go, when he has reached the end.  
The moon is coloring all the shadows blue, while he's left alone out there.  
Far away in some lonely, the warmth burns out in darkness.  
Awakes the hunger in his frozen body, that has lived on air and water._

It hurts, but walk anyways, you can always turn around.  
It hurts, but walk anyways, you are here and came as a wanderer.

The bell is calling for a lonely soul, it has borrowed comfort from death.  
Want it good or want it bad, our destiny's approaching.  
Quit thinking it's tough anyways, you gotta take it day by day.  
The wanderer has nowhere to go, as he goes at the last hour.

It hurts, but walk anyways, you can always turn around.  
It hurts, but walk anyways, you are here and came as a wanderer.

It hurts, but walk anyways, you can always turn around.  
It hurts, but walk anyways, you are here and came as a wanderer."_He sang softly_

"_I wonder if I will live long enough to meet __Serenity__ and my other friends." Harry asked._

(Albus and the other moved past the rest of the summer and in to the school year past the first weeks as they had already seen if with Serenity, they did notice that Harry was nearly never in his house sleeping dorm and soon they saw why.)

"_POTTER YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR COMMON ROOM ANYMORE THANKS TO THE FACT… I HATE YOU AND YOU ARE A MURDER YOU KILLED YOUR OWN GODFATHER YOU PIECE OF SCUM YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH LIVING YOU SHOULD DEAD WITH YOU GOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS! IF I GET THE NEWS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE DORM I WILL RIP YOU APART YOU SAD ECXUSE FOR A FREAK!" Snape yelled at Harry after one of Harry's detentions he had and kick him out from the classroom._

_Harry did know that Snape couldn't do that forbid him to sleep in the dorm, but he didn't care Harry hadn't sleep in the dorm since the beginning of the semester he would often either sleep on the cold hard floor up in the astronomy tower or in the RR then in the dorm. The only thing that stings what that Snape had called him a murder; Harry knows that it was not true he hadn't killed Sirius._

_The good part of the whole thing with not being allowed to sleep in the dorm was that __Serenity__ was also "forbidden" to sleep in her dorm so they slept often together side by side to keep warm and to show that they had someone that care about them. Yes Harry and __Serenity__ had Hermione and Neville but they was often so busy with god knows what in the library or some broom closet, to help them, and even if they try Harry would forbid them to get hurt._

(Albus and the rest saw more memories where Harry and Serenity where beaten and force feed potions both from students and from Snape.

A memory got them all crying.)

_Harry sat and held an __unconscious____Serenity__ in his arms slowly rocking and lulling her to wake quiet tears run down his checks._

"_Please __Serenity__ wake up please I am begging you please wake up, I can't go on with this without you. I love you." Harry whisper with a broken voice._

_Serenity__ slowly opens her eyes and look at Harry._

"_Harry did you really mean that?" She asked._

_Harry only nod and kiss her sweetly on the lips that was bloody and swollen from the hits._

"_Serenity__ I love you more than my life, I hope at least you will live throw this hell." Harry said and resting his head on hers._

"_Harry I…I love you too and I don't want to live without you either." __Serenity__ said and hugged Harry tightly with her face press against his chest the only thing that could be heard was __Serenity__ s sob muffle in Harry's chest._

"_Little child, be not afraid.  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight._

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,  
illuminates your tear-stained face.  
I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.  
I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand.  
And I am here tonight.

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears.  
And to give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I am grown,  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'Till your frightened eyes do close.

And I hope that you'll know..."_ Harry sang softly and after half the song had __Serenity__ stop crying and was just listing to Harry's soft voice._

"_Harry can you promise me one thing?" __Serenity__ said still with her head against Harry's warm soft chest_

"_Mm what __Serenity__." Harry said_

"_That we will be together forever." She said_

_Harry looks down at her and was quiet for a moment before he answered._

"_I promise that I will always be with you __Serenity__ forever and I will always love you more than life itself." He said quietly._

_And __Serenity__ gave the same promise to Harry before she falls asleep in his lap._

_Harry sigh and lift __Serenity__ up in bride style and carried her to the RR and put her down on the bed, he was about to step away when he felt something holding hard in his shirt he looks down and see __Serenity__'s hand that are hard holding on his shirt, Harry couldn't stop the warm smile spreading over his face when he saw this and with that he lie down beside __Serenity__ and pull her to him in a soft warming embers and with that was both of them asleep._

_A few months later about a week or so from the day that Harry and Serenity died, and Serenity was studying in the RR for the upcoming exams._

_When Harry come in to the room pale as a ghost and shaking as a leaf and with blood running from his nose and a black eye._

_Serenity was beside him in a second leading him to the bed got him to sit down before she call for a house elf to get some water and some food for them._

"_Harry what has happened?" she asked when Harry start to cry._

"_Serenity I am so sorry. Snape __catch__ me and he took it and then he gave me this…" Harry said pointing at the back eye and the bloody nose._

"_What did he take Harry?" She asked and started to clean his face from the blood and tears._

"_The ring that my father gave my mother when he asked her to marry him; I got it from Mooney yesterday." Harry said. "But Snape catch me and took it from me and destroy it before my eyes."_

_Two thin arms were soon around Harry's neck and Serenity whispered to him that everything was going to be okey and the most imported was that he was alive and okey._

"_Serenity have I ever told you that I love you?" Harry said and pulls her down in to his lap with his arm around her waist._

"_I think you have said it once or twice. Harry why did you have the ring?" she asked_

"_I was going to ask you to marry me." Harry said in her ear. "So what do you say?"_

_Serenity turns around and kissed Harry on his lips passionately as an answered._

"_I take that as a yes" Harry said and kisses her sweetly on the lips._

(Albus and the rest saw more memories flashing by, soon they come to the day that they was both looking forward to and dread deeply… the day Harry died)

_He ran as fast as he could with a bad limp on his leg, the snakes was after him, he only wish that __Serenity__ had escape and would find help._

_A hard kick send him right in to the wall and broke some of his already bruised ribs and made him black out for a few seconds, when he woke up again the first thing he felt was pain and lots of it too._

"_Hahaha look potty can even defense himself against us, what a loser and a freak." One of the Snake said laughing and cast a curse at him that twisted his arm till it broke, and so on the snakes beat him with fist belts even broken bottles, and of course the throw spells and curses at him to._

_One of them a last year's students kneed down beside Harry._

"_Hey Potty do you know why we are doing this?" He asks in a Snape Like voice._

_Harry shakes his head in no._

_That was the wrong thing to do because the Snake kick him in the head and pull Harry's head up in his hair and with the other hand he pull a knife from his pocket and without any corner of pain he painfully carved out Harry's eye just laughing at the scream of pain and agony that Harry scream._

_Harry started to black out and soon he was out cold and was drag up the few stairs to the tower and thrown down beside of __Serenity__._

_And few hours later he woke up just to see __Serenity__ laying beside him bloody and more dead than alive it pained him greatly to see her like this but he was also glad that she alive even if it was just for the moment._

_She open her eyes and smiled at him just a small smile and he in his turn return the smile and with the last of his power he reach for her hand and she did the same. When the hands were together he smiled again and mouth the word to the person he loved the most._

"_I Love you" she answer the same thing and both closed their eyes and passed on to the after live hand in hand with the person that meant the world to them._

_The last thought that past throw Harry's head was that he had let everyone done not killing the dark lord Voldemort._

_Harry was 16 years old when he died holding hands with the girl he loved the most._

_**End of Harry's memories**_

Albus and the rest cried when the left Harry's memories.

"If I had only listened to you my dear this would maybe never had happed. I only hope that Harry will forgive me when we meet again." Albus said sadly and look ever year of his age and even more.

Minerva pats his back in comfort and hugged him tightly.

"I should have seen it, what kind healer am I if I can't see abuse in a child." Poppy cried.

"Well we must act now, Minerva call for the students that killed Harry and Serenity and Call also after Severus I think I have something to do." Albus said sadly and walk out and up till his office.

Minerva did what Albus said and sends the students and Snape up to him.

The students got expelled from Hogwarts and arrested for murder and torture by the M.O.M.

Snape look after the Auror that escort the now murders to their cells in Azkaban before he turns to his headmaster.

"So what did you want headmaster? I must say that I am pretty busy" He said sneering at the old man

Albus look at him sadly.

"Severus I know what you did to Harry and Serenity I saw it. Why Severus why?" he asked the younger man.

"WHY DIDN'T I DO IT!? You old fool I did it because Potter should suffer just like his father made me suffer and Matsuda well she was friends with Potter so she should suffer too. I wanted my revenge against Potter and now I got it and it fells wonderful! No more bratty pampered Potter that strut around the castle like he own it." Severus said with a smirk on his face of pure joy.

And Albus could see that Severus didn't regret what he had done to Harry and Serenity and that in fact enjoy it very much.

"Severus you had it wrong all along, first you seems to forget that Harry was Lily's son too, and for second Harry's home life was not so pamper as you think in fact he was abuse from the moment he was two till this day, so you see Severus Harry's life was never good as your was, you had at least one person in your home that loved you." Albus said and look at the young man.

Severus just sneered at it all.

"Lily turns in to a Potter the very moment she married that scum James Potter. And I suppose you can call not getting every little thing you points at abuse if you really try. And don't get my past in this." Severus said.

Albus sigh and look older than before.

"Severus Snape you are fire and the Aurors will be here shortly to escort you to Azkaban so you can wait for a trial." Albus said and turn to the fireplace.

"You can't do that Albus! Who will know spy on the dark lord?" Severus yelled in rage.

"He is gone He died today Severus at the same time as Harry and Serenity died he died too, their love killed him throw the link that he and Harry shared." Albus said

This got Severus to pale greatly.

The Auror got there and took the pale Snape away, and Albus sink down on the chair with his face in his hands.

After a while he walks slowly down to the hospital where he meets Hermione and Neville both crying and Albus could guess that they had heard the news about their friends.

"Hi Hermione Neville, I am truly sorry for all this. May I ask you two this first why are not Mr Weasley here too?" Albus said

"He blames both Harry and us for many things and he is just like his sister very jealous of Harry and Serenity. So late year Ron and Ginny broke of their friendship with us." Hermione said.

**(A/N: Harry and Serenity died just before the end of the semester and I don't really know how long the summer holyday is in England I think it is 2 and a half month or so. So I will go with that so they died in the beginning of June. And of course the HBP never happed thanks to the fact that Voldymorty is dead.)**

1th September 1997

Hermione Granger-Longbottom a 7 years students and head girl walks in arm in arm with her soon-to-be husband Neville Longbottom and head boy both was sad because it would be the first year without Harry and Serenity who had been murder in the end of last semester by some of the students in Hogwarts.

The sorting was soon over and Albus Dumbledore stood up to give his speech of the year.

"I would like to bring a toast for Harry James Potter and Serenity Mari Matsuda for their bravery may they be happy in the afterlife…" Albus and bring his cup up for the toast the students did the same even the Slytherins did it.

The food as been served and the students and teacher were eating and talk about summer and stuff.

Hermione look around and felt both sad and happy at the same time, she was happy that she sat beside her fiancé but sad that her two best friends never got the chance that she and Nev got, raising a family and be happy.

2017

The students walk silently behind they charm teacher to a place where the teacher always took the sixth years students at the end of the semester just before the summer.

One of them a young girl pulls the teachers cloak to get attention.

"Professor Granger-Longbottom where are we going?" she ask

"We are going to see two very good friends of mine." Hermione answered

She stops in front of one gravestone inform of two angels one was a boy and the other was a girl both holding hands with each other.

One the grave it was written:

"_Here lays"_

"_Harry James Potter and Serenity Mari Matsuda-Potter"_

"_1980-1996 and 1981-1996"_

_"Dearly beloved friends and missed deeply."_

_"Peaceful at last sleeping together and playing with angels."_

"_Heroes of the wizard world"_

"Professor did you know them?" one of the students asked.

Hermione nod at him.

"Yes I did know them both very well, they where my best friends and they died because of something stupid." She said looking teary at the grave.

"What did they die of?" the boy asks

"They where murder because they were different." Hermione said.

And with that she turns around start to lead the students back to the school while she told them about Harry and Serenity.

Late at night both Hermione and Neville return to the grave just like they had done every year but this time they was not alone at the grave.

Two figures stood and look at the grave both had their back at Hermione and Neville.

"Mione is that who I think it is?" Neville asked

Hermione could barley nod yes, it was really Harry and Serenity that was looking at their own grave.

Harry turns around and smiled at them.

"Hi Mione Nev surprise!" He said happily at them.

Serenity ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"We have miss you two." She said and hugged Neville too before she returns to Harry and hugged him.

"How?" was the only thing both Hermione and Neville could get out.

"We miss you and we want to thank you two." Harry said.

"You two were the only once that was friends with us in the end and for that we are grateful." Serenity said "And you tell our story every year so it will never repeat. For that we are really thankful"

"Ehmm how is heaven?" Hermione asked

Harry laugh.

"Not telling, you for see when you get there in about a hundred years or so." He said. "And your grandmother says hi to you Nev and she wants us to tell you that she is very proud of you. And Hermione your grandpa says hi too."

"We have to go now, bye see you when your time is in." Serenity said.

And both she and Harry walk away and disappeared in thin air.

"I think they are for the first time truly happy." Hermione said and kissed her husband.

"I think you are right as always darling." Neville said and put his left arm around his wife waist and together they walk back to the castle.

THE END


End file.
